Various types of catalyzer for exhaust cleaning are currently used in engine driven vehicles in order to obtain lower emissions. These catalyzers are used to reduce to some extent the emission of, for example, nitrogen compounds (NOx). Due to various circumstances, the catalyzers may work less well, resulting in a smaller quantity of the exhaust gases being converted into, for example, nitrogen or water, which results in unnecessarily large exhaust emissions when operating said vehicles.